Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $22{,}050{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $22{,}050{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.205 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$